Can You Survive 13: AllStars2
Can You Survive 13: All-Stars 2 is the thirteenth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series hosted by Brandon and the final alias season. Twenty-two returning players were invited back to compete for the title once again. This season marks the last season to use AIM as its main form of communication. The game began with three tribes of seven. The last person not on a tribe was determined by popular vote. They joined the losing tribe of the first challenge. The tribes were swapped into two tribes on day 13 following the Predator and Prey challenge. On day 24, when thirteen people remained, everyone fought for Individual Survival. The top six in the challenge were safe and the bottom seven attended Judgement. On day 26, the tribes were merged. The season was won by RC Saint-Amour (Julie Wheeler) after beating out Brenda Lowe (Cameron King) and Sean Rector (Cody Sanford) in a 4-3-2 vote. Production Production for the thirteenth season began during the end of season 12. Initially, this was going to be an All-Star season with three new players (one per tribe) but that idea was cut just days before production. Potential returning players were contacted throughout the month on October. Some player who were asked to return but declined the offer were Courtney Yates (Final Chapter), Elisabeth Hasselbeck (All-Stars), Kass McQuillen (Island of Love), Yul Kwon (Island of Love), Kim Spradlin (New World), Christine Shields (New World), LJ McKanas (Transylvania), Rob Mariano (Gobi Desert), and Chicken Morris (Transylvania). The game began on November 1, 2014 and concluded on December 24, 2014. Twists * Odd-Star Out: Before the game began, the contestants were allowed to talk to everybody. It was during that time that they voted for who would be the "Odd-Star Out". Information about this was not told to the contestants until after the vote. The person selected would head to The Bomb Shelter where they would look for a Hidden Immunity Idol. They would be safe for the first round of the game and would join the losing tribe of the first challenge. * Wheel of Fate: During the start of every round, the Wheel of Fate was spun. The Wheel of Fate consisted of five twists from seasons past: Bomb Shelter, Luv Shack, Tribe Leaders, Joint Judgement, and Secret Pairs. Each tribe would then vote for which member of their tribe would be granted that specific item that round. ** Bomb Shelter: "The Bomb Shelter comes to us from CYS: The Final Chapter. Like exile island, the Bomb Shelter sends contestants to a distant island apart from their tribe. While there, they will have the chance to search for the Bomb Shelter Hidden Immunity Idol. The thing that makes the Bomb Shelter special is that if your tribe loses the Survival Challenge and has to attend Judgement, you will not attend with them. Going to the bomb Shelter grants you safety from the vote that round. If the Bomb Shelter is selected for a round, a poll will be posted with tree mail to see who will be going from your tribe." ** Luv Shack: "The Luv Shack comes to us from CYS: Blyde River Canyon, All-Stars, and Island of Love. Like exile island, the Luv Shack sends contestants to a distant island apart from their tribe. While there, they will have the chance to search for the Luv Shack Hidden Immunity Idol. What sets the Luv Shack apart from the Bomb Shelter is that if you are selected for the Luv Shack, you are not safe from the vote. You will still attend Judgement with your tribe and are still eligible to be voted out. If the Luv Shack is selected for a round, a poll will be posted with tree mail to see who will be going from your tribe." ** Tribe Leaders: "Tribe Leaders comes to us from CYS: Transylvania. This twist allows for one member of your tribe to attend the opposing tribe's Judgement. It will also allow for a member of the losing tribe to avoid Judgement all together. If Tribe Leaders is selected for a round, a poll will be posted with tree mail to see who will be your tribe leader for that specific round. If selected and your tribe wins Survival, you will attend the losing tribe's Judgement where you will be immune AND will have a vote. If selected and you tribe loses Survival, you will avoid Judgement that round - meaning you can not vote and can not be voted for." ** Joint Judgement: "Joint Judgement comes to us from CYS: Mariana's Island, Final Chapter, Transylvania, and Island of Love. Forced to go against your own tribe in front of the other tribe, tribal unity will be destroyed. In its first few occurrences, Joint Judgement has seen the downfall of four major players in their respected seasons. If Joint Judgement is selected, the Survival Challenge will continue as normal. The winning tribe will all be immune and will attend the losing tribe's Judgement Ceremony. Every member of the winning and losing tribes will be able to vote." ** Secret Pairs: "Secret Pairs comes to us from CYS: The New World and Island of Love. In its first two appearances, it was beneficial to save your partner in order to obtain a prize. This season, the person you receive will want to sleep with one eye open. The person you receive as the other half of your pair will be your target for that round. If you can successfully vote out your pair that specific round, you will receive a clue to the Secret Pair Hidden Immunity Idol. If Secret Pairs is selected for a round, a poll will be posted with tree mail to see who will be choosing the pairs. If selected, you will choose the pairings for the OTHER tribe. If there is an odd number of people, one person will go without a partner." * Unlucky 13: Once the contestants reached the final 13, they competed in an individual challenge. The top six placements were immune while the bottom seven attended Judgement where the next contestant was voted out. This person would become the final member of the pre-jury. However, Jefra would later join the jury. * Double Judgement: During round six, both tribes competed for Individual Survival. The bottom two from each tribe were the only ones who were eligable for the vote at their specific Judgements. Castaways Twenty-two past castaways were chosen to compete. The three original tribe names were selected based on the three points of the Bermuda Triangle. They were Bayamon (Puerto Rico), Escambia (Florida), and Paget (Bermuda). There merged tribe name was selected by the remaining contestants. They chose to name their tribe Felicia based on the current fad. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Final Judgement Trivia *This was the final alias season of the series. *RC, Sean, Jay, Morgan, Malcolm, and Vecepia competed in future seasons as themselves.